


Network Connectivity Issues

by orphan_account



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel muses: neighbours these days with their asian porn and their wifi issues.</p>
<p>Based off this prompt: “'why does my shitty neighbour keeps using my wifi' 'then you shouldnt’ve made the password a dumb lord of the rings reference' au”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Network Connectivity Issues

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unedited and also it's unedited so please do excuse bad writing

It’s ten at night, the internet is terribly slow _again_ , and Cas’ report is due by midnight and if he doesn’t hand in it in him Adler will come down on him like a blood-thirsty hound searching for it’s next hapless victim. So he may or may not be panicking, may or may not be having his third cup of coffee in 2 hours, and may or may not be considering going over next door to yell at his shitty neighbour for using his wifi yet _again_ to watch porn.

Another 15 minutes pass and nothing seems to be loading, much to his dismay. The pencil in his hand cracks a little under the pressure so Cas releases it and runs a hand through his hair. He weighs his options: to risk getting his ass handed to him by his boss or to make another cup of coffee and _then_ go over to yell at his neighbour.

He picks the latter, albeit begrudgingly, and unfortunately the coffee does nothing to calm his nerves - in fact, it pumps even more adrenaline and nervousness into his veins. Castiel considers putting off this whole absurdity - the truth is his neighbour is kind of a giant dick who won’t listen - but then the prospect of Adler looming over him is somehow even more terrifying, so Castiel sucks it up and puts on what he hopes is his most cheerful face before making his way next door into the devils lair.

There’s music pounding from inside the apartment, the drumbeats rattling the doorknob thunderously. Cas’ smile falters slightly as he grits his teeth together. _Keep it cool_ , he chants in his head as he lifts his fist to the door, raps on the door more times than socially acceptable, and waits.

And waits. When it’s apparent there’s no incoming reply from the other side of the door, Cas grits his teeth harder and raises his knuckles to knock again when the door swings open, revealing his neighbour in nothing but boxers and a beer bottle in hand.

“Cas!” Dean says, feigning a look of surprise, smirking upon seeing the look of shock on Cas’ face and the quick head-to-toe scan he does of Dean. “Nice to see you here. Bet you can’t keep your mind straight without seeing me for a day, huh?”

Cas forces the corners of his mouth higher in what he hopes is a genuine and friendly smile, tries to ignore the flirty wink Dean casts his way, and prays Dean doesn’t notice how red the tip of his ears are turning. Damn his stupid, drop-dead gorgeous neighbour. “Dean,” he says as politely and calmly as possible, although barely managing to spit the word out through clenched teeth. “Always a delight to see you.”

Dean smiles even wider at that, leaning against the doorframe casually, and doesn’t even bother hiding the sweep of his eyes across Cas’ body. Cas seethes. “And to what do I owe this pleasure to?”

Cas forces himself to meet Dean’s gaze, tilting his head up and forcing his smile wider. “I was wondering if you could stop using my wifi to feed your daily dosage of porn,” he bites out, and mentally pats himself at the back for having self-control and not punching the smirk off Dean’s face.

“‘s not my fault your password is some stupid nerdy Lord of the Rings reference. Seriously, ‘i-love-lotr-123’?”

“Do _not_ insult Lord of the Rings!” Cas harshes, his eyebrows furrowing even more. First his wifi gets stolen, then his likes get insulted? He almost flies off the handle with a rant all mentally prepared about how _fantastic_ the Lord of the Rings trilogy is, but then he remembers how fucking tired he is of Dean Winchester and his stupid handsome face, so instead he sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Will you give me back my wifi or not?”

“Nah,” is all Dean replies, and takes an obnoxious swig of his beer. What? Cas’ mouth drops open, only able to distantly process the answer he gets. He opens and closes it a few times, wanting to say something, but not really finding the right words to do it (resembling a fish, to Dean’s amusement), completely rendered speechless by the brashness of his response. Is that it? Is that all he has to say? How, or rather what, does he even reply to that? Fuck you Winchester, I really want to slam you against a wall and kiss you?

“You-you _asshole_!” Cas hisses after a while, jabbing a finger at Dean’s chest. Dean lets out a yelp of surprise and looks taken aback, as if he didn’t know he just royally pissed off Castiel. Cas finds himself stepping forward as he gets ready for his second round of attack, and a little thrill runs up his spine when Dean takes a cautious, weary step back. “I need to do my _bloody_ project, or my boss is going to have my ass, but I can’t since you selfish asshole is using it to surf _porn_!”

“Hey dude chill!” Dean says, hands raised up in defense. “I’ll give you back your wifi - on one condition.”

Always with the rules and conditions. “Shoot, Winchester.”

Dean gives a feral smile, calling his bluff and leaning forward such that their noses were almost brushing, one hand raised up with the index finger tapping ever so lightly on his cheek. Cas sucks in a short, quick breath. “You give me a little kiss on the cheek.”

Cas sputters, and reels back like he’s just been shot. The absolute _nerve_ of him! His glare intensifies in a futile attempt to show his displeasure, half-hoping it will burn a giant hole through Dean’s head so he won’t _ever_ have to deal with him and his mesmerizing green eyes, but Dean doesn’t budge at all, still leaning forward and tapping his cheek. Cas weighs his options - to kiss or not to kiss? - then essentially comes to the final conclusion of “fuck it”, before he smashes his lips against Dean’s _lips_ , and presses, no, _slams_ Dean against the wall.

It’s safe to say that Castiel doing that, to Dean, was probably out of the question (at least in the context of reality), so it’s no surprise when Dean lets out a gasp upon, well, basically being manhandled against a wall. It’s also safe to say that Dean’s very much enjoying it, muscles tightening as he carelessly flings the bottle onto the table and uses his now free hands to grapple at the back of Cas’ shirt, dragging demanding lines down his back, wanting more, more, _more_ , and pulling him even closer than physics would allow.

It’s safe to assume that Cas doesn’t finish his project on time and receives an earful from Adler (he's still riding the high from the previous night so he'll let this one slide); looking on the brighter perspective, Dean doesn’t use his internet to surf for porn anymore, not when he’s gotten a hot neighbour cum new boyfriend next door.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, as always <3


End file.
